A Gift from Nexus
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Certain events have certain effects after they occur as Pedro soon found out.


**A Gift from Nexus**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Power of Five nor Alex Rider series**

**This is my first crossover short story. I thought that these would be the best categories to come together. Thank you CharmedGatekeeper, readersally and ShadowhunterOfGlass (TheSixthGatekeeper) for your reviews on the previous chapter. It's sad you have changed fandoms but if you ever get the time then please do write for this one as well.**

* * *

Pedro was getting restless and tensed these days.

He had been having strange dreams about a fair haired boy of his own age. The boy was very tall and looked English. Why was he in the dream world? And why did none of the other Gatekeepers meet him?

That morning Pedro went to have a walk in the garden of the Professor's house. He walked without actually being present there. The security at the perimeter had been disabled as Richard had to go out. As Pedro pondered over who the blond boy was he crossed the perimeter unknowingly.

Big mistake.

As soon as his feet were beyond the restricted area he felt strong hands grab him and drag him away. Pedro struggled, he was good with struggling. When they were some distance away from the hacienda that it could not be seen behind a random tree, the hands released him abruptly.

Pedro huffed angrily and wheeled around to look at this impudent creature. He gasped.

The boy from his dreams was looked down at him. He was quite handsome and huge. The boy was five foot ten and just like Matt his eyes were that of a mature man's. but unlike Matt this boy's eyes had a sense of guilt and regret in them.

"Who are you?" Pedro demanded.

The boy did not reply for a moment then said, "I am Alex Rider."

Alex Rider…the name seemed familiar to Pedro though he was sure that he had never heard of him before.

"You are Pedro, one of the Five?" Alex asked. His voice had a tinge of sarcasm in it.

"Yeah," Pedro replied.

"My senior, Mrs Jones is a part of the Nexus. She has sent me here to check if all of the 'Five' are ok or not," Alex said.

It took some time for Pedro to understand what Alex was saying. "Oh," he said after he understood. The main thing was that the Nexus had sent this boy. But why would the Nexus send a boy to check on them?

"You must be having powers, right?" Alex asked. His face gave nothing away and Pedro could not help thinking that this boy was too sinister.

Pedro nodded. "I can heal," he replied softly.

"Really? Well, I'll have to see for myself…"

With that Alex produced a knife from his waist belt. Pedro was afraid now; was the knife for him?

He braced himself to jump away if the knife came in his direction. But what he saw next was so unanticipated and horrible that Pedro screamed.

"Shh!" Alex said. Blood was dripping down his left arm where the knife had made a horribly long cut.

"Heal it, Pedro," Alex replied.

"Are you mad?!" Pedro yelled at him. The boy in front of was bleeding profusely. The cut was started from the elbow and went down to his wrist.

"I had to see whether I had come to the right place or not," Alex replied calmly.

Pedro cursed him in Spanish and grabbed his arm. He was scared that his power might not work. He angrily pushed that thought away.

Slowly, the blood stopped oozing out of the cut. The scar was disappearing as well. Alex's eyes widened in disbelief.

Pedro was tired after this event.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed. His face looked surprised and shocked at the same time. Pedro grabbed him by the collar. Alex made no attempt to remove Pedro's hands.

"Are you mad?! What do you think you were doing?!" Pedro roared.

Alex smiled. "You are one of the Five. So the stories are true then," he said.

Pedro withdrew his hands and sighed. He didn't have the heart to stay mad at this boy any longer.

Alex dug deep into his jacket and took out six pistols. He gave them to Pedro.

"Mr Smithers designed these with the assistance of some Inca scientists," he explained, "These can kill any of the Old Ones, apart from Chaos, with just one bullet. The best part, it can hit the fly soldiers! So you guys don't worry about it, okay? One each for each of the Five and one for Mr Cole. I had been sent to deliver these," Alex said.

Pedro's face lit up. "Really? We can defeat the fly soldiers with this?" he asked enthusiastically. Alex nodded.

Pedro jumped up and hugged Alex. The other boy was surprised by this action.

"Wow! For the first time Nexus is actually being useful!" Pedro exclaimed as he released Alex, "Thank you so much for these! Tell the Inca scientists and Mr Smithers that they are great!"

His face was angry again though. "But I still think you are mad," he said.

Alex smirked. "That's why I am in MI6," he said innocently. He bid Pedro goodbye after escorting him back to the perimeter of the hacienda.

Pedro opened his eyes.

He looked around in surprise. He was in his bed in his room. Where was Alex? Pedro jumped out of his sheets and landed on the floor in a spectacular somersault.

He started rummaging through the drawers, the cupboard, the wardrobe, the beds, the desks and everything else that he could think of. "Where are the guns? Where are the guns? _Where are the guns?_" he thought desperately as he looked for the weapons.

"Whoa!"

He turned toward the door and saw Richard looking at the mess he had made with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong, Pedro?" Richard asked anxiously.

"Yes! The guns are missing!"

Confusion was evidently written on Richard's face.

"What guns, Pedro?" he asked slowly.

"Oh Richard! How can you forget? The guns that Nexus sent! The ones which we can use to kill the Old Ones and their fly soldiers! Alex gave them to me!"

"Pedro, are you ill?" Richard asked, "Nexus did not send us any guns. You did not meet any Alex the last night."

"Oh I was just talking to-"

"You were having a dream, Pedro. Just a dream," Richard said.

Events of the last night replayed in Pedro's mind. With a sinking feeling he realised that Richard was right.

"Oh…!" he groaned.

"Pedro," Richard said, "We don't need any guns to help us defeat the Old Ones. Only the Five can defeat the Old Ones and no gun in the world will be effective. Get ready and come down for breakfast. We are going to watch a spy movie today."

Richard smiled at him and left. Pedro cursed himself for having such dreams.

When he went down for breakfast Matt slapped him on the back.

"Sit down and watch 'Stormbreaker' with us," he said. Pedro reluctantly took his plate to the sofa and sat down.

As the movie progressed he gasped.

"Alex Rider!" he exclaimed.

Matt looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know? Have you watched the movie before?" he asked.

Pedro did not reply but he _had_ watched parts of it a few weeks ago.

That's why Alex Rider had sounded so familiar to him.

Pedro was angry with himself. Dreaming a teenage spy to deliver guns to him!

He stood up and stormed away.

Ah! Movies!

* * *

**This was very weird, I think. Even I did not know what I was writing till the end when I had written 'Movies!' Anyway please read and review this…story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
